Save Me From The Dark!
by vampireangelxx
Summary: Just when she thinks her life is going according to the way she wants, something tragic happens. Something that she never, ever dreamed of wanting. Something that changes all their lives forever. What will happen to Rose?
1. Chapter One

***Author's Note* **

**Yeah. I know. I should update my other stories. **

**But don't worry; I will eventually, if not soon. ;) **

**So, please enjoy this story, and yeah, it's a V.A fanfic. **

**Again. Haha. **

**Yes, you could say I'm obsessed. :D **

**Don't forget to review at the end, thanks! **

**-*vampireangelxx*-**

* * *

><p><em>Summary:<em>

_Dimitri never turns Strigoi. Lissa never becomes Queen._

_ Lissa and Rose still have the bond. Rose and Adrian are never a couple. _

_Dimitri never had to go through the depression. _

_Life becomes perfectly content for Rose Hathaway…until one incident occurs…that will change their lives forever. _

_What will happen? How will Rose react? Read and find out!_

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 1* <strong>

***Rose's perspective***

My heart was beating fast.

Sweat trickled down my temples.

Our bodies pressed closer together.

The connection burned between us.

The moment we'd been waiting for was here and now.

Love and passion intensified between us.

I ran my hands through his silky hair.

We kissed harder and more passionately.

When we were done, we lay back against the pillows.

I loved the way his arms wrapped around me, the way he stroked my hair.

It felt so nice...

...then I instantly fell asleep...

* * *

><p>I woke up, still in Dimitri's arms. I tilted my head to look up at him, and he was asleep.<p>

I smiled. I carefully lifted my hand and stroked his cheek softly. I carefully brushed hair out of his eyes.

Then he woke up.

"Good morning, comrade," I said, kissing his lips briefly.

"Good morning, Roza. Did you sleep all right?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I slept fine."

I then slipped out of his arms to get dressed.

After putting on a black lace bra, and matching underwear, I changed into denim shorts, and a red camisole.

I put on a cropped denim jacket to match my shorts. When I turned around, Dimitri was already dressed.

He was wearing casual clothes, a black t-shirt that clung slightly to his chest, and Levis.

"I have to go but I'll be back soon." Dimitri said, kissing my forehead.

"Okay, see you later. I have to take a shower anyway." I stepped into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me.

I slipped off my clothes, and stepped into the shower. I squirted strawberry kiwi shampoo into my hands and massaged it into my hair.

I then squirted conditioner into my hands and massaged it into my hair.

I rinsed and stepped out, not bothering to add body wash.

I rubbed my hair with a towel, and then wrapped it around me.

I quickly used the blow dryer. I put my hair in a side ponytail. I added deodorant to my underarms, and tossed the towel in the hamper near the bathroom closet.

I changed into the same clothes I'd worn before and walked out of the bathroom.

Dimitri sat on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. He glanced up at my approach, and smiled.

"Back already? That didn't take long." I noted.

"Actually, I got here, oh, over an hour ago." He replied.

"Wow. I took a long shower then." I said with mild surprise. Normally, my showers didn't take that long. Oh, well.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"Well, since it's our break, I was thinking that we could go somewhere, just the two of us."

"But where would we go?"

He smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Oh, somewhere you'd like. It's a surprise…unless, of course, you don't want to go. I could just go alone."

"No, I'll come. I just hate surprises." I muttered. His smile grew.

"Of course you don't, Roza." He cupped my cheek and leaned in to kiss me.

He was _this_ close, until a knock at the door interrupted us.

I sighed, frustrated, and got up to answer the door.

I heard Dimitri chuckle behind me.

I felt through the bond that it was Lissa.

I opened the door and—yup—standing there, was Lissa Dragomir, my best friend, practically my sister.

I smiled. "Hey, what's up?" I greeted her.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to tell you…._I'M ENGAGED_!" She exclaimed happily and excitedly, raising her left hand, and—yup—on her third finger, was a simple diamond ring.

I gaped and I couldn't stop staring at her ring. My eyes practically bugged out of my head.

"When did this happen?" I finally managed. She grinned.

"Yesterday! I was so shocked when Christian proposed, but can you blame me? Of course I'd be shocked! But, of course I said yes! I just didn't think he had it in him."

"Neither did I…" I murmured; eyes still wide.

"Congratulations, Lissa," Dimitri suddenly said from behind me, making me jump.

"Thank you, Dimitri! Well, I'm going to go help with the preparations! See you later, Rose! Oh, and you'll be my maid of honor, right?"

"Uh….Yeah, yeah. Sure." I smiled, though it felt forced.

She nodded and quickly hugged me, and left shortly thereafter.

"Oh. My. Heck." I said in a stunned tone.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later, Rose." Dimitri noted.

I sighed. "Looks like I'll have to deal with it." I half smiled. He nodded.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my lips, making up for the near-kiss that got interrupted earlier.

I was happy for Lissa, honestly. I was just shocked it happened so soon…and Lissa was right: I didn't think Christian had it in him…

I honestly hadn't believed he was ready to be a husband…

I wondered what would happen if Lissa wanted kids…oh, well.

I locked my arms around his neck, and his arms tightened around me.

I ran my fingers in his silky hair and kissed him harder, trying to make the kiss last.

My heart raced in my chest. "I love you," I murmured against his lips. I was breathing heavily.

He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there for a long moment.

I heard the smile in his voice. "I love you too, Roza. Always."

I smiled; my head against his chest. Then I abruptly pulled away.

"Well, we can't stay cooped up in here forever, can we?" I said, grinning at his expression.

He arched an eyebrow, his eyes amused. "You surprise me sometimes. So when do you want to go?"

I was confused for a moment. "Go? Go where?" I frowned.

He laughed. "You forgot already? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You do have quite a bit on your mind."

"_Oh_! Duh! I can't believe I forgot! Well, I still don't know where we're going to go, but whatever. Let's go as soon as possible. Oh, if we're going to go out of the country, we're going to have to get plane tickets, obviously."

He smiled. "Already have them but I'm not showing them to you. Since they have the name of the destination on it."

"Of course. I should have figured." I muttered and promptly shot him a glare. He grinned. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "So we _are_ going out of the country?" I added excitedly.

"Yes, but that's all I'm telling you."

"You know I'll figure it out once we step on the plane." I pointed out, a little smug.

"I know, but I have a strong guess that you'll fall asleep during take-off."

I stared, the smugness vanished in an instant.

"You know, sometimes I can't tell whether I should feel happy or annoyed that you know too many things about me."

He laughed. "Let's go, Roza, our flight leaves in two hours."

….

Two hours later, we were on our way…(I'd found out earlier, before we stepped on the plane, that Dimitri had already notified the guardians and Lissa that we were going on a trip.

Apparently, Lissa and the guardians knew where we were going, but I didn't. Ugh. I truly hated secrets unless I was in on them…)

Like Dimitri predicted, I fell asleep before the flight attendant could announce where we were going.

As usual, I dreamt of Dimitri.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note*<strong>

**I hope you liked it, don't forget to review, thanks! :)**

**-*vampireangelxx*-**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I hope you like this! **

**Don't forget to review at the end, thanks! :D**

**~vampireangelxx~**

***Chapter 2* **_**~Rose's perspective~**_

"Roza, Rose, we're here." Dimitri's lovely voice murmured, waking me up.

"Hmm? What?" I mumbled groggily, still half-asleep.

"I said we're here." I heard a smile in his voice.

I quickly sat up, my eyes snapping open immediately. I glanced out the window—I had the window seat—and saw that he was right.

We were here. I just didn't know where it was.

"It's so beautiful out there," I said, stifling a yawn. "I wonder where we're at."

"Welcome to Russia, Roza," Dimitri said, his lips suddenly at my ear.

"_Russia_?" I exclaimed, shocked. Out of all the places in the world, I didn't expect him to take me to Russia! The place where he was born!

He laughed. "I'll get our luggage," He stood up. He'd packed for me and him, though I'd yet to see what clothes he'd packed for me…

I stood up too, and we exited the airplane.

We walked toward the heart of the city, and the buildings were gorgeous…they were unlike the buildings in the States. It was as if they were made of art.

I was gazing around the area when Dimitri said, "We need to rent a car. Stay here, Rose, I'll be back."

"Okay," I said absently, waving him away. I was still awed by the colorful buildings…then I forced myself to snap out of it. I leaned against the building, waiting for Dimitri.

Then I saw a Honda drive up to the curb, and I saw Dimitri at the wheel. I opened my door and got in the passenger seat.

"So, where are we headed to?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"Well, I was going to keep it a surprise from you, but I might as well tell you. We're going to visit my family."

I actually wasn't that surprised…I'd kind of figured that from him. I smiled. "I had wanted to meet your family for a long time, so I'm not surprised that you're taking me to them." I said casually.

"Of course you're not." He smiled, unintentionally making my heart race like he always did.

Dimitri eventually parked the car in front of a brick house. We got out and walked up the path to the front door.

Before we got to the door though, the door suddenly swung open and a girl who appeared to be around my age ran out, throwing her arms around Dimitri. Without a doubt, I knew she was one of his sisters.

"Dimka! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're visiting us! I'M SO HAPPY!" She practically screamed. Dimitri laughed.

"This is Rose," He gestured to me. "Rose, this is my sister Viktoria."

"Hi, Rose!" She let go of Dimitri, and hugged me abruptly but quickly. Before I could hug her back, she let go. "Any friend of Dimitri's is our friend," She grinned. I grinned back.

"C'mon, let's go inside! Mom's going to be so happy that you're here, Dimka! Oh, and so will Sonya, and Karolina! We didn't expect this!" We stepped inside the house. Before I could take in the house, I heard running footsteps coming from the hall upstairs.

And then a woman who looked like she was in her thirties, shouted, "Dimka! Oh my goodness!"

She threw her arms around him, and Dimitri laughed. "I missed you too, Karolina, where's Mom and Sonya?"

"Oh they're out shopping." She let go, and she noticed me. "Who's this? Oh, wait, I know who you are, you're Rose! Rose Hathaway. Dimka's told us a lot about you in his letters."

"And when we mean a lot, we mean _a lot_. We have fifty letters worth that's all about you," Viktoria muttered in my ear. "I'm not even joking."

I blushed furiously. In a much appreciated effort to change the subject, Karolina said, "Let's not stand here in the front hall. Let's go to the living room."

We followed Karolina into the living room. I sat down next to Viktoria on one couch, and Dimitri sat down next to Karolina on the other.

Then the front door opened, and a really old, really thin dhampir woman walked through the front door. She muttered a string of words I couldn't understand—but I knew it was Russian—to Karolina.

She sighed and replied back in Russian. Then she said in English, "Rose, this is Yeva, our grandmother."

"Hello," I said politely, even though she scared the crap out of me. I swear, I saw Yeva roll her eyes. Karolina shot her a scolding look. Yeva promptly ignored her and went straight to the rocking chair in the corner, giving me a narrow-eyed look for some reason.

Then two dhampir women walked through the door—I knew they were Sonya and Dimitri's mom—holding groceries. Dimitri shot up and took one of the bags that Sonya had been holding and walked into the kitchen. Sonya looked speechless.

I stood up and helped Dimitri's mom with one of the bags she held. "Oh, thank you," she said gratefully. I smiled. I set the bag on the kitchen counter, where the other bags were.

I glanced around the room and saw Dimitri having a conversation with Sonya in Russian. They were both leaning against the counter.

I turned around and saw that Dimitri's mom was staring at me curiously.

"I'm—" I began.

"Rose. Yes, I know. I'm Olena, Dimka's mother. It's so nice to finally meet you, Rose. Dimka's told us a lot about you." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Let me guess, the letters? All fifty of them?" I smiled, but still blushed pretty badly.

She nodded, and smiled. "Yes. Did Viktoria tell you? I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, she did. So, this is a nice home you have." I said in a not-so-subtle way to change the subject.

"Thank you, Rose."

"So, have you lived here all your life? Or what?"

"Yes. I had all my children here. They grew up here, you know." She said thoughtfully.

"Wow."

"Are you hungry, Rose?"

"Not really. Besides, I don't want to be an inconvenience." I said.

"Oh, nonsense! You're family, Rose, and you most certainly would _not_ be an inconvenience. Now, you have to eat something or I'll be worried sick." She really did look concerned. I sighed but half-smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'll eat something. I just don't know what you guys have." I shrugged.

"Oh, we have a variety, but would you like to try some black bread?"

"Sure. It sounds good."

"Just don't ask what's in it," Sonya said suddenly.

"Why? What's in it?" I asked, a little warily.

"You don't want to know, Roza. Believe me; if we told you, you'd be sick immediately." Dimitri said.

"Sick enough to throw up?"

He nodded.

"Dimka, she's already looking green just at the thought of it! Don't do that to her," Olena chastised.

Dimitri grinned. "Sorry, Roza,"

I waved his apology off. The world spun. I felt really nauseous all of a sudden. I glanced out the window. It was already night. "What…what time is it?" I managed in a whisper. Dimitri's smile faded immediately. He was alert.

He came over to me, and placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, all serious. He was quiet for a moment as he studied me.

Then Olena said, "It's past seven o'clock. What's wrong?" She said worriedly.

"Oh. Crap. They're coming. I can feel it. Literally."

"Who's—" Sonya began.

"Strigoi, I can't explain right now, since obviously I don't have time, but we need to be prepared. Crap," I groaned as the nausea increased.

Dimitri straightened and instantly went into battle mode.

Then the glass sliding doors shattered, and three Strigoi entered in the house. Dimitri already had his stake out. But the Strigoi didn't fight him.

Then before I could react, one of the Strigoi grabbed me by the neck so fast I almost didn't see it. The other Strigoi held my legs.

"Don't attack," The Strigoi who'd grabbed me warned Dimitri. "Otherwise, she's dead."

But Dimitri still crouched to attack. "Dimitri, don't! Don't attack," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"What do you want with her?" Dimitri said darkly as he reluctantly straightened and gripped his stake harder.

The Strigoi gripped my neck a little tighter. I choked but could still—barely—breathe. "Oh, I'm not giving that away. You'll have to see," the Strigoi chuckled maliciously.

Unfortunately, I was in a position even I couldn't escape.

Then I saw ten—_ten?_—more Strigoi walk out in front of me, apparently assembling into a position where they could stop Dimitri and his family—well, his family who was in the room, which was only Olena and Sonya—from ruining whatever plans the Strigoi who was holding me—I assumed he was the leader—had.

I braced myself for the worst. I met Dimitri's stricken gaze, and tried to manage a smile before whatever was going to happen happened.

Then I felt the Strigoi sink his teeth into my neck. I screamed, not expecting this, not at all.

I tried to struggle but I might as well have been kicking a brick wall for all the good it was doing me.

"_ROZA_!" I heard Dimitri shout.

I felt myself fade off into the blackness, but before I could go completely, I felt some sort of liquid trickle down my throat. I had no choice but to swallow.

My last thought before I vanished into the blackness was,

_Dimitri, I love you..._

**A/N: PHEW! I finally finished this chapter! But I must admit I'd procrastinated on this chapter... *whistles innocently* hahaha…Anyway, I hope you like this, and don't forget to review! Thank you! Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but alas, it needed to happen. ^_^ **

**~vampireangelxx~**


End file.
